


Game Over

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions





	Game Over

Chizuru automatically pressed her body closer to Souji as they finally stepped into the dingy cave in pursuit of the elusive enemy leader.

"Don't worry, Chizuru. We'll proceed as planned, and before you know it, we'll be celebrating our victory," Souji smiled confidently.

"You've been training me specifically for this mission, and I'm not afraid as long as you're here with me," Chizuru looked up at him, "but I have a bad feeling about this. It's too quiet, don't you think?"

"Hmm, you're right, there might be a trap waiting for us. But that's where the fun is, right?" Souji grinned excitedly, then added assuringly upon noticing how tense she was, "we'll be fine. Just stay close to me, Chizuru."

They remained vigilant and continued their exploration of the dark cave, when suddenly, the silence around them was broken by the sound of multiple footsteps echoing deafeningly within the confined space.

Souji and Chizuru alertly moved into position, standing back to back, while quickly assessing their situation before moving in tandem, slashing away at the circle of enemy closing in on them.

They both knew that the battle would not be an easy one, but they certainly had not expected the huge number of enemies that seemed to continue growing no matter how fast they both dispatched them.

"There's just too many of them, Souji! How much longer until the leader shows up?" Chizuru called out, utterly overwhelmed by the unending onslaught of enemy armies.

"I wasn't expecting this huge turnout, but I think we're getting closer! Hang in there, Chizuru!" Souji shouted amidst the fracas and deftly moved to block an attack that almost hit his girlfriend.

"Thanks! Are you alright, Souji?" Chizuru winced, concern etched on her face as she took in Souji's physical condition.

The extended battle was wearing both of them down, in particular Souji, who was showing obvious signs of fatigue. His body had endured multiple stabs and slashes as he fought while keeping an eye on Chizuru, making sure that she remained unhurt as much as possible.

His initial plan of bringing her along for a fun adventure no longer seemed like a good idea anymore. He was aware that Chizuru was putting on a brave front, and it was clear that she was exhausted too.

Souji knew well enough that he would not be able to last until the end, and intended to help Chizuru survive and clear the mission. Taking a deep breath, he summoned up the last of his reserve energy and forcefully pushed through the swarming enemy to open an escape path through them.

"Chizuru, quick!" He turned towards her and watched her fought as best as she could while covering his back. Souji smiled with adoration in his eyes, thinking back to just some weeks ago when she was still struggling to get a proper grip on her sword.

"Souji, look out!" Chizuru exclaimed with horror as the enemy leader suddenly appeared in the middle of the riot, blocking their path, while swinging down his massive weapon that landed directly on Souji's head with a loud, sickening crack.

"Noooo!" Chizuru screamed, and rushed forward to attack wildly at the repulsive enemy. From her peripheral view, she saw Souji's figure fell weakly to the ground.

"Go on without me, Chizuru," he urged as his body started to fade away.

"No! I can't do this on my own, I need you with me, Souji!" She wailed while searching for any kind of medicine she could use on him, but they had already depleted their supply during the lengthy battle.

More and more enemy soldiers kept coming like a tidal wave, and Chizuru could only watch in desperation as Souji's figure disappeared completely into thin air.

"No, Souji! Don't leave me here, I'm not doing this without you!" She cried out in anguish, moving aimlessly and swinging her sword around blindly, uncaring of the numerous slashes and wounds she was receiving.

Soon enough, Chizuru's body slumped lifelessly to the ground and began to fade away. As the word 'Game Over' blinked in big bold letters on the television screen, Chizuru pushed the game controller away and immediately threw her arms around Souji's neck, tackling him down on the sofa.

"Oof!" Souji was both surprised and amused by her reaction. He chuckled and patted her hair affectionately, "it's just a game, Chizuru. You don't have to get so upset over it."

"I can't believe you did that! Let's not play anymore today," she pouted, burying her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent and warmth.

"I just wanted to keep you safe, Chizuru. You know I won't let anything happen to you, even if it's just inside a game," Souji laughed, his hand continued running through her hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you complete the mission," Chizuru uttered apologetically before looking up straight into his eyes, "but you shouldn't have protected me at your own expense! I need you with me, Souji, even inside a game."

"Sorry," Souji replied, "let's train up our characters more, or we can always restart the game if things got too much," he kissed her lightly on top of her head while inwardly regretting his earlier choice of gaming activity. He had planned on spending a relaxing time at home with her, but playing such a game clearly defeated his original intention to relieve her stress. He should have chosen a less demanding game, or just cooked her a meal, although the last time he did that, they ended up cleaning the kitchen for the whole night, and had to order a 24-hour pizza delivery.

"I miss you, Souji," Chizuru mumbled into his chest and tightened her grip on him, "I'm sorry that for the longest time I've been so busy and too tired to properly spend time with you."

Souji's mouth curled up into a gentle smile. "I miss you too. But it's alright, I'm always here for you, Chizuru," his voice took on a softer tone and he rested his cheek on her head. He appreciated the times when Chizuru would outrightly spelled out her feelings for him without much prompting or teasing.

Chizuru closed her eyes and adjusted her position, folding her body as she snuggled deeper into Souji's arms. "Can we stay like this for a while?" She sighed contentedly, savoring his comforting warmth that she had missed so much.

"Sure, though I think it's about time that you get recharged properly," Souji chuckled, and with one swift movement, he pulled her down with him until she was laying flat on top of him on the sofa. "Tell me, does it feel good on top of me?" He grinned cheekily as he watched with satisfaction the blush blooming on her lovely face.

"Well... The view is definitely nice up here," Chizuru smiled coyly, trying her best to stay composed now that they're playing his teasing game. She really wanted him to be the one flustered for a change. "How does it feel down there?" 

"What a coincidence, the view from here is breathtaking as well," Souji snickered.

"Hey, don't copy my answer!" Chizuru protested as she lowered her face closer to his, "it's getting hot up here, you know."

"Really? You-"

"Sshh!" Chizuru planted a quick kiss on Souji's lips, effectively shutting him up. She giggled triumphantly as she watched his surprised look, and felt somewhat emboldened by the reddening of his face.

Without much warning, Chizuru's mouth crashed once more onto Souji's, their soft lips dancing together in perfect harmony, simultaneously seeking and affirming their affection for one another.

Their bodies intertwined as they clung fiercely onto each other, the passionate kiss they were engaged in growing more and more urgent, leaving them breathless, and threatening to escalate into something more.

Just as the air around them grew even hotter and heavier, Chizuru abruptly pulled away, needing to come up for air. Her eyes caught Souji's glazed and flushed expression, and she instantly squeaked in embarrassment at her own daring action, promptly hiding her burning face in his chest.

She felt the gentle rumble of his laughter and moved her head to listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart. She found her peace at that moment. He was her anchor. Everything that she needed. His very presence was enough.

"Hey, Chizuru, how about we continue where we left off?" Souji suggested playfully, nudging her shoulder when she remained quiet, "Chizuru?"

"Mmm..." Her light snoring came as her reply.

Souji stifled his guffaw, not wanting to wake her up, and whispered tenderly in her ears, "rest up, Chizuru. I'll always be here for you as long as you want me to."

Letting out a quiet yawn, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms protectively around her sleeping figure.


End file.
